Lovers Reunited
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Sequel to Kag's Garden. Youko has died in the battle with Naraku and Kagome goes home to the future to have time away to mourn. What happens when she meets Kurama, who is blissfully unaware of the situation?


Lovers Reunited

Disclaimer: … Why do we have to do this every time? I said it once; I'll say it a thousand times… I don't own this!

* * *

"I promise… I will find a way to come back to you… I love you, Kag…"

"YOUKO!"

* * *

Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag, panting hard and sweating. Looking around the dimly lit clearing, she prayed that her nightmare was just that, a nightmare and not a memory. She began looking frantically over her wounded companions for her mate, only to let her eyes fall on the blood stained silver rose laying beside her bag.

Her eyes began to burn, but she had no more tears to shed, after crying for nearly two days straight. The young miko buried her face in her hands, trying to block out the images of Youko's blood flashing through her mind. A hand rested on her should, but she didn't have to turn to know who it was; she could feel the poisoned claws.

Kagome turned around to hug the taiyoukai, burying her head in the white boa. Sesshomaru wrapped his newly grown arm around her, trying to comfort the miko he had come to see as a sister. He too was distraught over his friend's death, but she had been the kitsune's mate, the bond between them had been much stronger tan he could imagine.

Her dry sobs sounded through the clearly quietly, but loud enough to wake a demon from his tormented slumber. Shippo looked up form his makeshift bed to see his okaa-san crying, just as she had been for the past two days. The reminder of his otou-san's fall made him run to his mother for comfort, though he knew that she probably need it more than he did.

Kagome moved slightly so Shippo would be between her and her aniki, right next to the faintly glowing pink, _whole_ jewel around her neck.

They had defeated Naraku just three days ago, and Youko had hung onto life by a thread for a day after. Even Inuyasha had grieved when the kitsune had drawn his last breathe, which was saying something, because the hanyou had never forgiven the silver for stealing Kagome from him. Now they were back in the clearing where they had met the fox, in Kagome's Garden, which had already started to wilt.

Kagome finally settled down enough to look over at the rest of her companions.

Kouga had given up on her when he met Youko, but had still helped in the final battle. The wolf prince had thought that Youko would live, so he had left. But Youko didn't live, and Kagome was afraid he would try to claim her as he had when they first met.

Miroku was sitting against a tree, cradling his right hand, which was now Kazaana-free. Sango was lying against the transformed Kirara, holding Kohaku as they both slept. Inuyasha was in a tree, either sleeping, or gazing at the moon, she couldn't be sure. Rin was sleeping peacefully against Ah-Un, while Jaken snored. Akago was watching her with sad, pale eyes.

Kagome had purified Naraku essence from the infant, so now he didn't even smell like the rotten hanyou. Kagura had offered to take care of him, but, even in his beaten state, Youko wouldn't allow it, saying that the child deserved to stay with Kagome. Hakudoshi had merged with Akago once again and he could now freely switch between the two personalities, and both were extremely protective of the woman that had risked her life to free them and become their mother.

Kagome walked over to the infant youkai and picked him up. He immediately closed his eyes and tried to soother her. The miko then turned to Sesshomaru. "I want to go home; I need to get away from this for a while." The taiyoukai allowed Shippo to climb on his shoulder and nodded.

Sesshomaru looked up to Inuyasha. "If any harm befalls Rin, this Sesshomaru will hold you responsible." He motioned for Kagome to come as he picked up her things, not forgetting to safely tuck the rose away. He wasn't expecting an answer besides the usual 'Keh!' but didn't show his surprise.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to my niece, Aniki." Inuyasha smiled down at his half-brother and the woman he now considered a sister since mating her was out of the question. "Take care of Kagome, and wench, you'd better be back within the week." The smile took the harshness out of his words.

Kagome smiled weakly back and shifted Akago into a more comfortable position for him. She walked over to Sesshomaru and allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist and form his youki cloud underneath them.

* * *

Two hours later, at dawn, Sesshomaru lowered them by the well. Giving him a swift kiss on the cheek, Kagome jumped into the well, holding both of her surrogate children close to her. They were surrounded by a soft blue light, causing Akago's eyes to widen slightly in amazement.

Kagome landed easily and asked Shippo to carry Akago out of the well, so the kitsune transformed into a bird. The miko smiled slightly and placed the infant on his back. Akago smiled trustingly and gripped Shippo's feathers. Shippo gave him a reassuring smile and flew out of the well to wait for their mother.

Kagome climbed up the rope ladder and picked up the nearly albino child. Shippo climbed onto her should and looked at the door expectantly. Kagome managed a small chuckle at her kit's antics. "Careful, the stench might be a bit overpowering." Shippo's eyes grew wide, but he set his jaw with brave determination and nodded.

Kagome and Akago smiled as the miko slid the well house door open. Both children gazed around them with awe at the modern shrine. "Momma! I'm home!" Kagome glanced at the two with her and called again. "And I've brought your grandchildren!" _That should bring her running._ Sure enough, less than five seconds later, her mother was standing in front of her, cooing at Akago.

With a small smirk, Akago decided to have a little fun with the newest member of his family. "It's a pleasure to meet you, obaa-san." Kun-loon's eyes widened in shock before she smiled brightly and hugged all three of them.

Shippo smiled over at his brother; being here should help their mother become happy again. Kun-loon pulled back. "Well, I don't suppose one of you could help me with dinner?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Akago beat her to it. "Hakudoshi and Shippo can; he needs to work on his human disguise anyway." Kagome looked down at him a little shocked. Akago looked back at her and smiled faintly. "Hakudoshi wants you to relax; we all do."

The miko smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll take a bath after I introduce everyone." She turned to her mother before looking at her kit fondly. "On my shoulder is Shippo," she bounced the infant a little, "this is Akago, and-" The infant was suddenly surrounded by light, but when it faded, an older boy stood beside Kagome.

Bowing slightly, he finished for his mother. "I am Hakudoshi." Kun-loon looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled brightly, obviously thrilled to have them around. Hakudoshi looked around, noticing the absence of two of the family members that Kagome had told them about. "Where are Souta and ji-chan?"

Kun-loon blinked for a moment then laughed. "Oh, those two are out getting ready for Yusuke's visit; he's coming over tomorrow."

Kagome's aura seemed to brighten at the idea of seeing her childhood friend again, and the two youkai noticed the change, relaxing a little. Shippo jumped onto his new obaa-san's shoulder as Hakudoshi elegantly walked over to her and looked over his shoulder at Kagome. "You can go take a bath now 'kaa-san; we'll take care of obaa-san." Shippo began running ahead into the kitchen, causing the miko to giggle at his enthusiasm as she made her way upstairs.

Haku listened to his mother's retreating footsteps and smiled. Coming here would definitely be good for her. He closed his eyes in a little sorrow and turned to follow his otouto and obaa-san into the kitchen. _Now to warn them not to mention otou-san; it would hurt her way too much.

* * *

_

Koenma watched the radar anxiously. All youkai inhabiting Tokyo were on the move, to one spot. He had just sent Botan to fetch the Spirit Detectives, and Hiei was already there, leaning against the wall in his usual fashion.

The demigod popped into his teenager form, wanting to show the possible gravity of the situation. Hiei merely cocked an eyebrow before closing both eyes again; he didn't care anyway.

Soon, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke walked through Botan's portal. "Alright, what is it now, Koenma? If it's a mission that'll carry into tomorrow, forget it." Koenma was slightly surprised that the usual toddler remark had been overlooked, and that he hadn't even been able to explain the mission before the toushin had refused to follow orders.

"Yusuke, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter." The demigod turned on the screen and showed everyone the radar. "This shows all the youkai in Tokyo, and, as you can see, they are all going to one spot." He pressed a button on his desk and a picture of a shrine came up. "This is where they are going. It's called the Higurashi Shrine, and –" Yusuke's outburst startled everyone.

"They are going WHERE!?" Yusuke's face contorted in anger and a little panic. Trying to calm down, he glared dangerously at Koenma. "When are they going to arrive?"

Koenma stuttered in his answer. "A-around m-midnight tomorrow." Yusuke nodded then began to space out, as if he was thinking, which was completely unthinkable since, well, since this was Yusuke. Koenma looked worriedly at his employee; Yusuke was never this serious unless Keiko was involved. A deep voice interrupted both of them.

"Tell me, does a Higurashi Kagome live at this shrine?" Even Hiei was startled at the change in Kurama; he was still in his human form, but his emerald eyes now shone and dark gold.

Yusuke looked over at him. "Yeah, she does but she has been sick a lot lately. Why?" His voice gained a protective edge as he was the kitsune.

Youko ignored the toushin and watched the floor. "I see." He relinquished control to his counterpart, but none in the room could mistake the excited gleam that danced in his eyes as they faded from gold to green.

"Hey Kurama, how'd the fox guy come out? I thought he could only do that with a potion or something." Kuwabara voiced the question that they were all thinking. Everyone watched as Kurama looked contemplative.

"I'm afraid that I don't know, but he seems to be excited about something." He shook his head then turned back to the demigod. "What exactly do you want us to do about the youkai?"

Koenma cleared his throat, hoping that no one could see how disturbed he was by Youko's sudden appearance. "Well, you'll need to get to the shrine without the family knowing and protect them, also without them knowing."

Yusuke was already shaking his head. "Nope, not going to work; I have to visit the Higurashi's tomorrow, that's why I didn't want a mission, but since we'll be going anyway, I guess I can go."

Koenma relaxed considerably. "Oh good; that makes things much easier. You'll all go with Yusuke tomorrow and spend the night." Yusuke glared at the demigod for taking away the time he'd have with his old friend, but sighed and turned to leave. "Remember, the family can NOT know about the battle!"

The Spirit Detectives nodded once before leaving through the Grim Reaper's portal to get ready for the next day.

* * *

Kagome watched Shippo and Akago sleep before standing up. She walked quietly down the stairs and out of the house. Walking over to the Goshimboku, Kagome started to cry. She sat on the tree's roots and tried to let the tree's aura help her, but this seemed to be the one time that it didn't work; she missed him too much.

Akago watched his mother from the window and allowed Hakudoshi control. The boy jumped from the window and ran to the miko's side. He had never had to do this under Naraku, and he cursed the hanyou again. He sat beside her and hugged her, setting his head on her shoulder. Kagome wrapped her arms around her son, crying into his hair. Akago came into control again and made his mother calm down. He hated taking control of her, had the first time he did with Kagura, but he knew he would need to to help her until she got over Youko, and now she needed sleep.

Kagome stood and walked into the house, holding Akago the entire time. When they got to the room, Kagome laid Akago on the bed and then fell asleep beside both her children, murmuring her mate's name as she drifted away.

* * *

Kagome woke up at the screams of a small child, the shouts of and older woman, the snickering of a boy, and the cries of an elder man. "Demon be gone!" Kagome sighed and went down to see what havoc her grandfather had caused so far. The sight was humorous to say the least.

Shippo was running in circles, screaming with an ofuda on his forehead, ji-chan was running after Hakudoshi, who was merely jumping away, and Kun-loon was shouting at the old man. Kagome looked around for Souta and found him asleep with his head on the kitchen. _They must have been out late last night._

The miko walked over to her kit and gently pulled the paper off his forehead and picked him up. "Shippo, hon, I took the ofuda off; you'll be alright." Shippo stopped shrieking and sniffed before hugging his mother tightly. "Ji-chan, will you please stop chasing my son?"

Her grandfather immediately stopped. "Kagome, you're back." She laughed at her grandfather and sent Shippo to Kun-loon. Hakudoshi walked to his mother and wrapped his arms around her, transforming into Akago so she could hold.

Kagome smiled at him. "I think you should stay like this during Yusuke's visit, and try not to talk too much; it would cause them to get suspicious." Akago nodded, smiling a little at his mother.

"'Kaa-san! 'Kaa-san!" Shippo jumped from his grandmother's arms to stand in front of the miko. "Look! Is this good enough?" Pressing a leaf to his forehead, the kit transformed into the form of a human with normal ears, no tail, a little more height, but he still ad his hair and eye color. "Will this be okay for my disguise?"

Kagome laughed and nodded. Though she acted calm, she was actually feeling two contradicting emotions; excitement to see Yusuke again after over five years, and agony and depression. She was trying to hide the effect of losing her mate from her son, who had the ability to sense everything in her soul if he so wished, but knew she wouldn't be able to.

Akago emitted a calming aura to her. She smiled down at him and returned to watching her kit try to wake up her otouto. "Souta! Wake up!" Becoming impatient, Shippo in his ear. "Yusuke is here!"

The boy shot up and ran to the door. Kagome was about to reprimand her kit when she was cut short be a shout. "YUSUKE!"

Akago and Shippo watched their mother's face immediately brighten with a big smile. Kagome swiftly placed Akago in her mother's arms and ran after her brother. Both children smiled knowingly at each other before Shippo placed a leaf on his brother's forehead, giving him a slightly darker complexion with black hair, but kept his pale lavender eyes.

Kagome raced through the house to stop short at the door. Souta had unlatched himself from her old friend and was asking a thousand questions a minute. Yusuke smiled down at him. He didn't have his hair gelled back; he never did when he came to visit, something about his rep.

She didn't see the other three boys that stood in the doorway; she just launched herself at the expecting punk. Yusuke braced himself for the impact and wrapped his arms around her when it came. He laughed and smiled down at her and saw her smile back. Something that surprised him though was the faint spike of jealousy from Kurama, or more specifically, Youko.

Kagome was truly happy to see him, but for some reason, she could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She just stood there a minute with her arms around her best friend before releasing him and running out of the house.

Yusuke stood still a moment before furrowing his eyebrows and staring down at Souta, who began to fidget. "What's wrong with her?" It wasn't so much a question as a demand, and Souta fidgeted even more.

"Yusuke! I didn't know you were going to be coming so soon." Kun-loon came through the door to the living room, holding Akago and Shippo was hiding behind her legs. "Oh, who are your friends?"

"Hey, Kun-loon, this is Hiei, Kuwabara, and Shuichi; I hope you don't mind them staying, too." Yusuke smiled back at her, his gaze flickering to the two children, but he didn't say anything.

Kun-loon looked like she was about to say something, but the infant in her arms interrupted her. "Okaa." He was looking out the door as if he knew where Kagome had gone. Yusuke noticed Kuwabara shuffling uncomfortably. _So he senses that weird aura, too._

"Do you know what was up with Kagome?" Yusuke jerked his thumb in the direction of the door. "She just gave ne a hug then ran."

The infant frowned and pulled at the woman's sleeve. "Okaa." He spoke more strongly this time to make sure he got her attention. Kun-loon smiled down at him for a moment.

"Souta, could you please take Akago out to Kagome? Then you can talk to Yusuke and his friends." Souta nearly jumped out of his skin at being singled out, but nodded his head anyway.

The boy, Akago, held his hands out to Souta, as if he understood what was going on. Once he was in the boy's arms, he looked out the door, waiting to be able to be with his mother, but not before somehow sending a death glare to the forbidden child. If the boys didn't know better, they'd say he was intelligent and not only knew what was going on, but wanted to comfort her as well.

Souta carried him through the still open door, past all four boys. The other boy watched them go with concern. "Hey, who're the kids?" Kuwabara had a slight frown on his face as he asked. He could tell that something was off about their auras, especially the infant, not only was it like a demon, but it felt like Kurama's; two souls in one body.

"Oh, Akago and Shippo are the two orphans that Kagome met in the hospital and adopted." Shippo looked up at his grandmother, amazed that she had thought up a lie so quickly, not stumbling over her words or giving any indication that she was lying at all.

Yusuke nodded slowly. "Right... Anyway, how's the old mad doin'?" An object immediately flew across the room and Yusuke's head, one that he easily dodged.

"I heard that you ingrate!" Yusuke laughed as the old man came through the door, trying to scowl but a smile was tugging at his lips. "I am doing well, no thanks to you."

Yusuke smirked back at him. "I'm surprised you haven't yelled and placed those fake ofudas on my friends' foreheads yet." Hiei's eyes narrowed at the statement, but remained silent out of respect for the detective.

Ji-chan chuckled. "I trust you to not bring youkai into my shrine, let alone my home, so there is no reason." Yusuke felt a pang of guilt for betraying the trust of the man it took him forever to get it from. He did however catch the whispered comment afterwards. "I can't say the same for my grand daughter, though…" The elder became cheerful again. "So Atsuko isn't coming?"

Shuichi smiled charmingly. "I'm afraid Yusuke's mother had too much to drink last night, so she has a hangover." Yusuke nodded, looking back out the door.

"What is taking Souta so long?"

* * *

"Where did 'nee-san go?" Souta looked around toward the Goshimboku, but didn't see her. Frowning, he turned to Akago. "Can you tell?"

"Hai; set me down; Hakudoshi will find her." The infant was staring in the direction of the forest bordering the shrine. Souta nodded and set him on the ground. Light engulfed the small youkai and Hakudoshi emerged.

"We'll return to the house in around an hour." Souta nodded then ran back to the house, leaving Hakudoshi to run through the trees after his mother.

Souta heard Yusuke and his friends in the living room and was about to go in when he heard the word 'youkai' and out of reflex stopped dead.

"Are you sure we will be able to hide the swarm of youkai from the family?" That was the red head's voice; it was too smooth to be the oaf, and the boy in black didn't seem like the one to start a conversation, not to mention that the boy had memorized Yusuke's voice years ago.

"We should; Ji-chan is the only on e that believes in youkai anyway." That was Yusuke! How did he know about the things that his sister was forced to fight? "I'm more worried about Kagome; she's never hidden anything from me before, so what could be the problem now?" Souta stood still, not daring to make a sound. He couldn't let them know about Kagome's secret!

"What's got me worried is that baby's aura. Didn't you guys feel it? It was like there were two souls, like Kurama, but both were youkai, and… there's just something else about him that gives me the creeps." That was ugly-looking one that had been practically drooling over Kagome. How could he know about all this? And who was Kurama?

"Hn. Baka; there is a lot more to both boys than you can sense." That must be the black one. "I couldn't get into either of their minds, especially the baby's; not only was he able to block me, but his glare was proof enough that it wasn't something in his subconscious. The boy, I got a glimpse of his." Souta began to panic and ran into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"'Nee-san will be back in about an hour. Want to play Play-station?" He asked excitedly, bent on distracting them from his sister. "I got three new games and haven't opened them yet, so we can play them together."

Without acknowledging the crimson glare that he was sure was directed at the back of his head, he began dragging everyone to the couch and continued to talk, not letting them hold a conversation. The one in black seemed to know what he was doing, but he didn't care as long as he was able to protect his sister.

Hiei blinked. He had just looked into the boy's mind and heard him think of protecting his sister. His glare receded a little when he thought of his own sister currently residing in Genkai's shrine. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt a connection with the boy. Respecting the boy's wish to protect his sister, from what he didn't know, he kept quiet, though the two images he saw were ones he didn't understand and wanted to talk to the fox about.

The girl, Kagome, had been standing in a forest, in front of the tree out front, but she wasn't alone. Youko was there, holding her tight and seemed to be comforting her as she cried. The other image was of Kagome and Youko again, except this time, the glorious silver was lying in front of her, covered in his own blood. She was kneeling beside him, crying. _I will find a way back to you… YOUKO! _The girl's voice had been nearly hysterical.

How could this girl and her adoptive son know about something that happened before they were born? The forbidden child made a mental not to ask the fox about it later.

* * *

Approximately an hour passed and Hiei and Kurama were still watched their partners play with the younger boy. "We're back!" The voice floated through the house from the door, and Hiei noted the sudden flash of gold in the red head's normally emerald eyes.

Kagome walked up to the door, smiling, though it was not-so-obviously strained. Akago was in her arms, watched the Spirit Detectives warily. Her smile disappeared to be replaced with a small scowl. "Don't tell me that this is all you've been doing." Yusuke didn't look up from the screen but still answered in the same lightly reprimanding tone.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? You ran off on us." Kagome huffed and turned away, muttering to the infant about immature boys which called the baby to smirk. Yusuke paused the game and watched her leave, ignoring Souta and Kuwabara's complaints. "Oi, Souta, what happened to Kagome? She isn't as happy as she used to be."

The boy immediately shut up and stared blankly at the screen. Shippo was watching from the doorway and looked around before creeping into the room. "'Kaa-san's boyfriend went into a coma in a car crash a few days ago." All four boys jumped since they hadn't sensed him come in. "Don't talk to her about it. Part of her still thinks that he'll wake up and say everything is alright, even though the doctors said it was unlikely." Noticing that he was the center of attention, Shippo quickly scampered out of the room, much to the amusement of one silver kitsune.

_-He truly hasn't changed…- _Hiei turned to Kurama questioningly, but the red head didn't seem to have heard it.

Yusuke turned to Souta, face contorted into something between a jealous scowl and a concerned frown. "Is that true?" Souta cringed at the harsh tone of voice he knew Yusuke always used when he was beyond angry but nodded nonetheless. He knew that the older boy had a soft spot for Kagome, and he reminded him a lot of Inuyasha; now that he thought about it, that may have been the reason he idolized the hanyou and why Kagome put up with him. "I see…"

_:I feel sorry for her.:_ Kurama thought inside his mind, wanting to hear his youkai counterpart's opinion while hoping it wasn't anything perverted.

_-She won't be sad for long if you just let me out!-_ Kurama winced at the volume of the kitsune's command; Youko had been trying to take control ever since they had set foot on the property. Now that he thought about it, ever since they had heard about this mission, he had been less perverted and more serious about it, too.

_:Youko, this is Yusuke's friend, you cannot seduce her!:_ He felt his counterpart flinch slightly, and could have sworn that he heard something akin to 'too late' but paid it no mind.

Hiei heard the silver perfectly and was even more interested than before. _What are you hiding, fox?_ The forbidden child asked himself as the others settled back into playing their game, each thinking their own thoughts about the puzzle that was before them in Kagome.

* * *

Kagome sat at the dinner table with Akago in her lap as she watched her mother prepare dinner. Shippo had told her what he had told their guests and was proud that he had come up with a reasonable lie so quickly.

Kagome sighed and looked at Akago as if asking a question. He merely gave her a nod in response. She smiled and turned to her mother. "Okaa-san, Akago and I are going to the garden, just to see what happened to it."

Kurama was right being the door was accidently eavesdropping on what Kagome was going to do. When she opened the door, she nearly ran into him. For some reason, Youko was trying to take control twice as hard. "My apologies, Miss Kagome." He put on a charming smile, and his eyes must have flashed gold, because her eyes widened. He mentally cursed at Youko who just growled at him in return. "Are you going somewhere?"

Akago narrowed his eyes as he listened to the red head talk to his 'kaa-san. He could have sworn he felt Youko's soul energy welling up in the teenager that had seemed to take an interest in his mother, but if he was Youko, he would have told Kagome already. "Okaa."

Kagome jumped slightly before smiling down at the infant. "Don't worry; we'll leave, soon." She turned back to the boy she remembered her mother her mother saying was Shuichi. "Gomen ne, Shuichi, but Akago and I were about to head to a garden I remember from my childhood, just to see if it's still there."

Kurama smiled down at her. "How about I join you?" He saw her about to protest so he cut her off beforehand. "It is getting late and if I don't go with you, I'm sure Yusuke will."

Kagome paused and thought about it before she smiled politely, but she still shook her head. "In that case, I'll just go tomorrow; this is something I want to do on my own."

Kurama nodded, wondering why Youko was so desperate to talk to the girl; there wasn't anything excessively special about her, though he wouldn't deny that she was beautiful. Her eyes seemed to say mischievously that she knew more than she was letting on, like he had often seen in Youko's eyes. _–Trust me on this, Red, she knows a LOT more than she's letting on… but…-_ Before Kurama could ask what he meant, he heard the kitsune sigh sadly. _–My poor vixen…-_

_:'Your' vixen?:_ Kurama was surprised by the possessiveness in his counterpart's tone, but received no answer or explanation. _He's starting to worry me.

* * *

_

"11:56; almost time." Yusuke looked worriedly at the stairs leading to the Higurashis' bedrooms. "I hope this doesn't wake them up…"

The others nodded in agreement, even Hiei, who was, grudgingly, respecting the boy's wish to protect his sister. Kurama was still battling with Youko. _:Why are you so desperate to talk to this girl? Isn't she just like all the others where you don't even acknowledge them if you do have control?:_

He was stunned to feel Youko's anger lash out at him. _–It is nothing you would understand.-_ Kurama stayed silent, not knowing what seemed to be bothering his counterpart, after all, they had never kept secrets before, not that he was able to, but he wasn't sure if Youko could. _–They're here.­-_

The Spirit Detectives ran out of the door, but stopped dead at the sight before them. After a few minutes, Yusuke spoke what they were all thinking. "Oh… shit."

Youkai were _everywhere_. Hissing and snarling, not only at them, but at each other. "The Shikon no Tama will be MINE!" was heard all around, setting Youko off; even after all there years, they were still after that damned jewel.

Taking advantage of his counterpart's shock, the kitsune took complete control. "Know this, you swarm of lowlife trash-" his companions whirled around and went into even more shock at his appearance, not that they were ungrateful. "-You will never get the jewel."

Nearly too fast for Hiei to see, Youko was in the swarm, using his trademark whip to cute them down. The others soon followed suit after wondering how the heck Youko had gotten more much stronger all of the sudden, (strange things can happen when protecting one's mate,) and the sounds of battle filled the shrine, waking an infant sleeping with his mother.

Akago sat up and gave Haku control. He shed the disguise his brother had placed on him and knelt on the bed to give his mother a swift kiss on the cheek before looking out the window.

His eyes widened at the chaos that was going on. _It's like one of Naraku's swarms all over again._ He discreetly opened the window and climbed onto the roof to get a better view of the fight. _If they're here for 'kaa-san, they aren't going to live through the night._

The Spirit Detectives were holding their own well, though he couldn't see the one named Shuichi. A flash of silver caught his attention and he turned to the center of the battle.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock before he smirked, which only widened when the kitsune he was watching shredded all the youkai within a ten-foot radius before dashing off to take out another group. _You always were protective, otou-san._ Youko whirled in his dance of death, killing nearly everything that came too close. Nearly.

"Youko, behind you!" The normally emotionless in battle gold eyes widened as he turned to face a rearing snake youkai. A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he realized that he had died this way before, of course, the only difference had been that it had been Naraku transformed. He cursed and waited for it to come. _Gomen nazai, Kagome; looks like I couldn't keep my promise after all._

He closed his eyes, but they shot open when he heard the youkai cry out in pain. He saw a boy no older than Souta with white hair in a set of old style clothes that were a little too big for him standing in front of him, wielding a glaive. The seemed to be looking at the youkai he had just killed as he balanced his large weapon on his shoulder. "You must have gotten rusty," he turned to look at the kitsune over his shoulder with a smirk, "Otou-san."

Youko scoffed playfully. "And how did you come to that conclusion, may I ask?" He flicked his wrist to kill the youkai charging from behind, never taking his eyes off the boy he had adopted not and hour before his death. "I haven't gotten rusty in the least."

Hakudoshi laughed as he cut down more youkai. "It's good to see you again." Youko smirked and fought with him back to back in a way that he hadn't even with Hiei or Kuronue.

Yusuke caught a glance of the boy and Youko and was about to call out to him, when the boy saved him. Shocked, Yusuke was nearly hit by a youkai himself. _Youko, you have a LOT of explaining to do._ Hiei wholly agreed.

Hakudoshi jumped into the air, dodging a barrage of claws, effectively creating a distraction for Youko to easily cut the youkai down with his whip. The battle continued in this manner for several more minutes.

Once the swarm was taken out, the rest of the SD began walking toward the boy and Youko cautiously. "You've gotten stronger, Haku." They stopped in shock as Youko placed his hand on the boy's head, smiling proudly as he ruffled his hair a little.

Hakudoshi beamed up at the man he considered a true father, happy to be able to make him proud and to just see him again.

"Fox." Hiei's call brought the pair's attention back to the rest of them, and Hakudoshi stiffened on instinct. Youko had already put his whip away but sent a warning glare to his teammates. He pulled the boy to his chest with his hands on his shoulders.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei; this is my adopted son, Hakudoshi." Youko smirked at he gaping faces of his two more brash teammates and the shock face of the forbidden child while Haku looked a little embarrassed.

"Hakudoshi!" Everyone except Hakudoshi stiffened, recognizing the voice of the girl that lived in the shrine.

"Hai! Coming Okaa-san!" Yusuke stood shock still as this boy that he didn't know and only hadn't killed because of respect for Youko grabbed said kitsune's hand and began dragging the amused and anxious kitsune to the door. The rest followed, not exactly knowing what to expect.

Kagome was standing in the doorway to the house, eyes wide and mouth open slightly as her mate came into the light flowing out the door with her son. "Youko…"

Said kitsune smiled at her as Hakudoshi let go of him and stepped out of the way. "Hey, Kag."

Yusuke couldn't help but feel jealous as the miko launched herself at the spirit fox, tears streaming down her face. Youko caught her with ease and immediately pulled her close to him, burying his head in her hair with his mouth close to her ear.

"I told you that I would find my way back to you, koi." She laughed through her sobs of relief, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

Shippo stepped out from around the doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely. (AN: KAWII!) He was immediately awake when he saw the silver head of hair that he used to rest one when Youko was traveling with the group. He yipped and scampered across the yard, his disguise long since lost, and jumped in between his parents who laughed with him. Hakudoshi smiled and walked to stand closer to them.

"Uh… Youko?" The family turned to their audience, smiles still apparent in their eyes. "Care to tell us what the _hell_ is going on?" Hiei could feel the jealousy rolling off the detective and smirked. "I mean, how do you even know her!? You died before she was born!" He paused a moment when he saw Kagome wince.

Youko chuckled as he put a hand on Haku's shoulder and pulled him forward while his other arm was firmly placed around Kagome waist. The miko stood a little slower to her mate while holding her other kitsune in her arms. "Isn't it obvious, Yusuke?" At his negative nod, the silver grinned wider. "They're my family; Kagome is my mate, and these two are my sons."

Only Hiei seemed unperturbed by the news, but the other two were standing in shock. "But… how did – You've been inside Kurama since before he was born, and he's older than her!" Yusuke was trying to find a way to make this look like a bad joke, but couldn't.

"I can answer that one." Everyone's attention turned to Kagome; who was still beaming. "I'm a time traveler, and I met Youko five hundred years ago." He pulled her closer to him. "To me, he died four days ago."

The SD just stood still, not sure how to react. _What is going on, Fox? _

_:I'm afraid I don't know, Hiei; I've never heard of this before.:_ Though the tone of his voice was a little hurt, Kurama had stopped trying to regain control over his counterpart since the boy, Hakudoshi, had called Youko father and let him enjoy his family's company. He merely watched everything happen with just as much shock as the others. _:I'm happy for you, Youko.:_

Both of them heard the silver chuckle. _–Why thank you, Kurama. I'll make sure that the two of you meet her properly later.-_

They were all brought out of their thoughts by Shippo yawning loudly. Hakudoshi smiled at his brother and stretched out his arm. "Come on, otouto; lets give 'kaa-sand and 'tou-san some time to catch up." Shippo nodded and walked along his brother's arm to rest on his shoulder.

As the boy walked to the door, he made a beckoning gesture for the other SD to follow him. With a last glance at the two mates, Yusuke followed, still seething and pausing only to drag Kuwabara with him. Hiei jumped into the Goshimboku, closing his eyes to rest.

Youko chuckled as he looked down at Kagome who was burying her head in his chest. "I'm sorry; I should've been more careful." He ran his hands down her arms in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm here now, and I'm not going away… well, except when Red is in control, and he seems a bit smitten with you as well." She laughed lightly and sighed.

"You have no idea what your death put me through." She pulled back to smile at him, causing him to smile back down at her. "How did this happen?"

Sighing theatrically, the silver took her to sit on his lap as he sat against the Goshimboku. "That's a good question. I was resurrected somehow, I don't really remember, I ended up killing the guy who did it anyway." He could feel the scowl forming on her face, so he pulled her back to him. Whispering in a low voice by her ear, he continued. "Don't get mad at me already, koi; it was his own fault anyway."

Kagome nearly melted into him as he nuzzled her neck. She had never been able to stay upset with him, especially when he got like this. "I hate it when you do that." He just chuckled and lightly nipped his mark, sending a jolt through her.

"That was about… two hundred years after I died. Then around eighteen years ago, I died _again_, but this time I sent my soul into the womb of a pregnant woman by the name of Minamoto Shiori. Minomoto Shuichi, aka Kurama, became my avatar, so he has some of my powers, and looks a lot like out son." She laughed at the statement, bringing a chuckle from him as well.

The miko leaned back into her mate's chest. "Is Sesshomaru alive in this time?"

"Aa. He's King of Makai, believe it or not." He breathed in her scent, content to have her in his arms again. "I check up with him every now and then, talk about old times, argue with Inuyasha, the usual." She laughed again, her voice just as beautiful as the first time she sang for him.

Humming the tune to 'Fukai Mori,' Kagome began to fall asleep, getting a déjà vu back to when they first met and she fell asleep in his arms while he sat against a tree.

Youko smiled down at her as her breathing evened out. _–Alright, you get control, Red, just don't make a move on my mate until she and I warm up to the idea of sharing her.-_

_:Don't worry, Youko; you know I am too polite to do that, even if I _am_ interested.:_ Red overlapped silver and Kurama took control.

_This relationship is going to be very interesting. _Hiei chuckled through their mental link. Kurama chuckled in agreement.

_: I'm just happy these two are together, again.:_ Kurama commented as he fell asleep. Hiei glanced down at his friend and saw Kurama with an image of Youko over him, both holding the miko close to them.

The forbidden child shook his head in amusement and sat back again. _Lovers reunited, another added; damn kitsune._ Even if his thoughts were somewhat harsh, there was a smile on his face. _Oh well, it's about time they got laid anyway.

* * *

_

AN: Well, there's the sequel. I'm not quite as happy with this one, but you guys get to decide whether it's really good or not, so please tell me your thoughts.

I had originally intended to have a fight scene between Youko and Hakudoshi, but it didn't turn out that way, although, if you guys want me to write an alternate story, then I'll be more than happy to, just give me a while. Anyway, Hakudoshi and Akago are two of my favorite characters, and I read a story where Akago was a good guy, so I decided to make them good.

Thanks for reading, and please don't ask for a sequel to _this_ one; I have no more ideas. Please check out my other stories and tell me what you think on them. Review please!


End file.
